NIR-Emitting Fluorescent Probes with Large Stokes? Shift for Improved Zebrafish Neuromast Imaging Project Abstract Loss of sensory hair cells in their function is one of the leading causes for deafness. In order to study the hair cell regeneration, zebrafish neuromast has been adopted as a model. The application aims to develop new fluorescent probes for neuromast labeling, in order to provide improved imaging tool for studying neuromast development. The investigation focuses on the synthesis of new cyanine probes that integrate the near infrared (NIR) emission property with ?excited state intramolecular proton transfer (ESIPT), thereby giving NIR emission with large Stokes? shift (??~260 nm). The molecular design will lead to the new probes that exhibit improved sensitivity and selectivity to label neuromast cells. Neuromast includes two different types of cells, i.e. hair cells and supporting cells. The current challenge in neuromast labeling is to display both hair cells and supporting cells, while being able to distinguish one type of cells form the other. The proposed research is search for new neuromast labeling reagents that can simultaneously label both hair cells and supporting cells. In addition, the proposed research also examine the impact of zinc on the neuromast development.